Cauchemar
by Teyola
Summary: Shouto fait le même rêve depuis plusieurs semaines. Et un moment, il craque.


**Hey ! Voici un petit OS. Il a rencontré venu à l'esprit alors que j'allais m'endormir! J'attends vos constructions constructives et vos critiques.**

* * *

 _«T'inquiète pas, les secours vont bientôt arriver ! Reste avec moi !»_

 _Shouto lui parlait, elle était à plat ventre, coinsé sous des débris avec une poutre dans le dos qui lui traversait le ventre. Le sang coulait. Le sol en était rempli. Et la poutre elle seul, la maintenant en vie, en soutenant les débris qui étaient au-dessus d'elle._

 _«Shouto..?»_

 _«Oui, oui c'est moi !»_

 _La poutre commençait à ce briser._

 _«Je ne vois plus rien...»_

 _La poutre qui soutenait les débris se brisa sous le poid des débris, l'écrasant devant Shouto._

 _«MOMO !»_

* * *

Shouto se réveilla d'un bon. Cela faisait plusieurs semaine qu'il faisait le même rêve. Toujours aussi atroce. Quand il regarda son réveil, il vit il était deux heure du matin. Shouto essaya fait de se rendormir, mais en vain. Alors, il attendit, et pendant des minutes qui semblaient être des heures, il fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Il regarda à nouveau son réveil et vu qu'il était simplement trois heures moins dix du matin. Shouto se leva de son lit, puis marcha dans les couloirs de l'internat de l'U.A. Il s'installa sur le canapé de la salle commune. Tout était silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit venant de derrière lui.

"Todoroki ?"

Shouto reconnu la voix douce de Momo. Il se retourna vers elle.

"Yaoyorozu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ?" Demandait le bicolore, légèrement surprit. Mais aussi effrayé en se rappelant de son rêve.

"Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question." Shouto détourna les yeux à la réponse de Momo. Celle-ci se dirigea vers Shouto pour s'assoir avec lui sur le canapé. "Alors, pourquoi es-tu levé ?"

Shouto mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

"J'arrivais pas à dormir. Je pensais juste, à quelque chose." Disait-il, légèrement dans ses pensés.

"À quoi tu pensais? Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider."

« _À toi..._ »

"Je pensais au rêve que je fais depuis un moment... Il reste toujours le même ..."

"C'est à dire?"

"Je sais pas vraiment, il est toujours pareil... Il y a les mêmes personnes, le même contexte..."

"Et quel est le contexte ?"

"La mort..."

Momo resta silencieuse. Shouto fixait ses genoux. Momo mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

"Tu sais, peut être que tu devrais simplement en parler avec quelqu'un dans qui tu as complètement confiance."

"Toi ?"

Momo le regardait avec surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, elle pensait qu'il aurait dit Izuku, mais pas elle.

"Enfin, c'est si tu veux bien. Je ne veux pas te déranger ..."

"Nan ! Nan nan, au contraire ! Je serais heureuse de pouvoir t'aider !" Momo attrapa les mains de Shouto. Comme pour dire qu'elle sera là pour l'aider. "Si tu as besoin de parler, je serais là pour t'ecouter."

"Merci Yaoyorozu... Merci beaucoup..." Elle lui répondit avec un simple sourire.

"Tu sais... Tu peux m'appeler Momo."

"Alors appelle moi Shouto... Momo" Répond-t-il avec un petit sourire.

"Mais dit moi, quel était ton rêve ? Tu m'as dit qu'il revenait souvent et que c'était toujours sur la mort, mais, qui il y avait dans ton rêve ?"

Shouto ne répondit pas. Il tremblait légèrement. Mais son tremblement s'arrêta quand il sentit Momo lui caresser la main. Il tourna son regard vers elle. Elle avait un sourire rassurant sur son visage.

"Et bien... J'étais dans les débris d'un bâtiment... Et il y avait quelqu'un, sous les débris... Ses jambes étaient écraser, il y avait une poutre qui la traversait..."

"Qui sa «la» ?"

"Toi..." Momo le regardait avec des grands yeux. Et lui, avec terreur. "Et si, et si mon rêve allait se réaliser ? Et si tu allais vraiment mourir ? Et si j'allais vraiment te perdre ? Et si... Et si..."

Plus rien. Shouto ne disait plus rien. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Momo avait scellé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les mains de Momo étaient sur ses joues, essuyant les larmes qui tombaient, contre la volonté de Shouto. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la douceur de ses lèvres et de ses caresses. Quand elle se retira, elle posa son front sur celui de Shouto, dans le silence, reprenant silencieusement son souffle.

"Shouto..."

Il ne répondit rien.

"Shouto ouvre les yeux..."

Il s'exécuta. Ses yeux étaient larmoyant, comme ceux de Momo. La vice-déléguée embrassa encore un fois le bicolore, puis le prit dans ses bras. La tête de Shouto était maintenant dans le cou de Momo, et ses bras autour de sa taille fine.

"Je ne vais pas mourir, je suis là et je resterais avec toi." Momo parlait d'une voix douce à son petit ami. "Je ne dis pas que je suis immortelle, mais je resterais toujours avec toi."

Shouto la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

"Je t'aime..." C'est tout ce que Shouto pouvait dire.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Shouto."

Ils avaient passé la nuit, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Shouto c'était endormi dans les ras de Momo et elle dans les bras de Shouto. Et cette fois, Shouto ne rêvait que de la vie qu'il voudrait avec la vice-déléguée.

* * *

 **Vous aussi vous avez déjà fait un rêve qui s'est répété plusieurs fois ?**

 **Dites moi si c'était nul ou non, pour que je puisse m'améliorer !**

 **Bye bye ~**


End file.
